Ever After High: Variety Pack
by xXFiascoXx
Summary: Raging regal hormones! Light Banter to full-blown belittling! Fairest of skins to goblin acne! Bring on the Drama and we have a story! Teenagers will be Teenagers regardless of titles and where they hail from. An array of feels and flavors!
1. Annoyed (Raven)

_**Various contemplative views from every aspect of Ever After High! **  
_

_**Variety Pack- Now contains Nuts.**_

* * *

_"If I have to hear one more thing about 'following my destined path' I will blow my lid! Just one more time…"_

Raven's name was on the tip of everyone's tongue it seemed—the girl spawned from the Evil Queen. No matter how much she would retort and try to get people to see; no matter how half minded they seemed, everyone would bring up the same thing over and over again. "_I mean really! What my mother did was unfathomable and unforgiving, but she is serving time for it! Why the hell am I being punished for it too?!"_

She really wished she could understand the mindset of her fellow classmates. She really wished she could come up with a reason as to why everyone judged her based on the Evil Queen then what Raven actually did. Why was it so hard to distinguish the two?

_"All I want to do is eat a little lunch, finish 101 and go back to my dorm…Maddie will find a way to make this day feel like a blur."_ She smiled. The thought of getting food in her would calm her nerves a little bit, at least. Even the thought of it seemed to keep her oblivious of the chatter and backtracks of her fellow students around her. Like really… What reason would Raven have to _want_ to hurt anyone? On school grounds of all places!

_"I guess I pledge to another year of being ridiculed and being labeled-"_

"Oh Raven! Yoo-Hoo.."

_Damnit… Couldn't wait until after- "_Oh hey there, Apple…" _Great…_

Raven looked up to see Apple and all her bubbling aura that seemed to trail around her wherever she went.

"I just wanted to bask in the glow of another school year with you." The blond smiled to Raven as she held her journal against her chest. "Remember Legacy Day is right around the corner and I want everything to be in order… I do strive for my Happy Ever After, after all." She giggled.

_Here we go again…_

Raven plastered a fake smile to the blond with a nod and just looked into her eyes for a moment before violet eyes trailed back down to her plate. "..Y-Yeah…Legacy Day…Can't wait…Looking forward to it...heh" _Does she ever get tired of chasing me? I hope she realizes how annoying she can be…  
_

"And I also wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you since you are going to be my villain…"

Why Apple thought it was wise to make the assumption was a mystery to Raven. All the witch could do is stare at Apple; brow slightly raised, mouth slightly gaped. _Should I even question it? _"Umm…great...! Uh-What is it?…"

"Silly..." The blond chuckled before she flicked a delicate wrist at her. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now. You will just have to wait until later." Her voice was always so upbeat and weightless; it bothered Raven to no end. She wasn't a big fan of surprises.

"Oh... Ok. Well I guess I will have to wait.."

"Fantastic! I know you are going to love it!" Apple giggled with a clap of her hands. "Well…I will meet up with you later. I need to go find Daring. Talk to you later, my villain!" With a giggle the blond left.

Raven rolled her eyes as she watched her leave and just sighed. She can only pray this year would go fast...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Apple refuses to see any other ending than her Happy Ending! She had been preparing for this her whole life...to be the next Snow White.**

**R&R**


	2. Prideful Apple

I do not own EAH or its patrons.

* * *

"A beauty unmatched with a soft hand and a golden thumb. I follow my mother's footsteps wholeheartedly and willingly for I must create another chapter in our story of fantasy. My people will love me for who I am and for what I stand for; The Kind Queen… I am Apple White and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White…."

…

…_Daring…_

…_._

…

… Daring?

"….**Daring!" **Apple shot a glare at the blond male who was busy expecting his own smile in his golden laden mirror; which he nearly dropped to her sudden shout. "Were you even listening?"

"Hmm?..Yes! Your speech is perfect." How daring was Daring to lie as he smiled handsomely to the golden haired princess and winked at her. "It was perfect in every way Apple." He chuckled some as he gripped the mirror a little tighter; his eyes wanting to go back to the gorgeous image that looked back at him.

"Are you sure? It has to be perfect… I want the people to _feel _what I am saying. " Apple stood now and walked a little away from where she was sitting. "I want them to see that I am serious about being the next Snow White.." She slowly turned back to Daring to only raise a brow at what she was looking at…

…_Really?_

…_._

…

"Daring….sweetie…." She cleared her throat as she approached the male who was blowing kisses into the mirror—winking to himself and giving himself words of encouragement for whatever hurdle he needed to get over….with himself… and eyed the mirror within his grasp. "I need you to focus!" She snatched the mirror from his hand and quickly placed it in her never ending purse; his mouth dropped.

"Apple! Do not be so cruel to me… This is how I—study… Yep! You want my speech to be just as _perfect_ as yours, right?" Every moment that he was not looking at himself was another day off his life. He felt his soul being smothered much like the mirror in her purse; slowly he could begin to hear himself wanting to cry out.

"Focus, Daring! That is all I wish of you…I want my Ever After to be perfect and it will not be perfect if you are staring at yourself when the time comes…I get poisoned, I fall asleep—"

"Yes! Yes! I kiss you, we get married, you become Queen and you have a happily Ever After. I do not think I can mess that up…It is, kinda my thing, you know. Now please…my mirror!" He urged a little wide eyed and disgruntled as his eyes kept darting to her purse. Each moment he could feel as if his soul was being sucked deeper into the black abyss of hell; being nudged by the demons called Lip gloss, mascara and Compact!

"Fine…here." She rolled her eyes gently as she handed him back his beloved mirror and just sighed as she sat back down underneath the gazebo that they sat under. _It has to be just right…not matter what needs to happen…OMG! I can not wait much longer until Legacy Day! I can't wait for everyone to get a glimpse of the queen I am going to become!_

It wouldn't matter the cost to her. She believed that everyone must play their part when the time was to arise. It didn't matter if it was a small or big role; she was dead set on obtaining her Happily Ever After at the cost of others.

* * *

**Next chapter: He likes to leave an impression, but he prefers to limit his ties...A charmer that probably exceeds that of Daring.**


	3. Swanstruck (Sparrow Hood)

**I do not own EAH or patrons!**

**Please enjoy as much as I like writing it! I really, really, really strongly ship Hood and Duchess! So you will be seeing quite a bit of that as well as Dex and Raven! MY goodness, I really can not wait until they introduce Sparrow Hood in EAH!**

* * *

"What is your secret?"

_Hmm? Secret?_ "What do you mean?"

"You literally have girls swooning over you like an idol…"

_Is that what that is called?_ "Eh…you mean them losing their shit when I bat an eyelash at them? That is child's play… These girls—most of these girls, are too easy…Believe me, it isn't hard to do." He smiled gently to his envious friend and chuckled a little. "Be debonair…whisper a few sweet nothings, smell nice and flash an inviting smile and they coming running… Maybe you try too hard."

"Girls are just a different breed…they all have too high of standards so us common folk can't compete—everyone wants a prince charming…" Hopper stated as he leaned into his hands with his chin and just sighed in defeat.

"Dude…you are the son of royalty, what are you talking about?" Sparrow had to chuckle if only a little as he watched the male for a moment; his eyes scanning the castleteria—catching some towards him in the process. _It isn't hard to seek out the desperate… stare into their eyes and capture their heart—it isn't like they need it if they would be so willing as to give it to every male they see… _"You think _every_ girl wants someone like Daring Charming? A great smile, perfect skin, blonde tall and handsome who catches damsels falling from the sky?"

"…Well, yeah. Kind of. From what I have seen and heard, The Charming's have been doing it for eons."

Sparrow shook his head to the guy and just sighed; leaning back into his seat and looked to his goblet of juice. "You tell me what else he has going for him aside from his features… Brains?" He had to laugh. "You are looking at the wrong girls if all they want is a trophy with a personality that is stale and over-seasoned… You will never be a Prince Charming, Hopper. I am sorry to say… but exactly who are you trying to get to notice you?"

Hopper eyed the girl who sat a few tables away from them, which probably was the spark for this conversation. "Her… I can't get her out of my mind. She is gorgeous and fun—she is—"

"Dancing on the table and singing in… Pig Latin?" Sparrow raised a brow as he looked to the girl Hopper was pointing to—his thought was on the girl with the wild hair, dancing with her rat and singing some sort of song in some weird language. She looked rather busy in appearance; with a tilt of his head, he could kind of see—if only a little, why he was attracted to her. "Well…I don't think you would have to worry about being another Daring with her—"

"No! No! Not her! …Her… the one with the roses." Hopper motioned towards the brunette who was looking into her compact and laughing at the antics the other girl was putting on.

He raised a brow and looked towards the girl before a smirk danced across his handsome face; shaking his head as he chuckled a bit. "Ah…. Briar. I see now…" _Heh..._

"You know her?"

"I know of her… she is in one of my classes. Can't recall which one though and our lockers are beside each other…" _Man…do I know of her… those luscious lips can make a man's knees weak. Or maybe it is the way she rake her nails across my back when we fuc—_

Sparrow quickly got out of his train of thought and cleared his throat as he looked to the confused face of Hopper. "…She is an alright girl…from what I've seen. But you have to step up your game if you are going to try to woo her. You may be suave when you are a frog but you have to have confidence and step up to her without faltering as a man—go in strong and she will come to appreciate you…" He smiled to the prince as he continued talking about the girl he thought he knew, but became thrown off suddenly.

The dark haired male looked around the hall as his nose was under attack by a whiff of something crisp and rather clean. It was perfume of some kind and seemed to come from no direction until a mass of white and gray invaded his sight; knocking his focus off balance.

_What the hell…?_

His attention was gathered by the flock of white clad maidens giggling among themselves as they seemed to trailing someone ahead. The group seemed in unison; each step feather light and graceful.

"Uh… Sparrow?" Hopped looked to his occupied looking friend with a raised brow. "You ok?"

_Who is that?_

Sparrow was trying to match the scent to the face; maneuvering his eyes through the tight spaces of the group to gather a glimpse of a slightly taller beauty. _Why have I not seen you before…?_

It was instantaneously that those who happened to be around her kept their eyes on her as well as their voices low. It was if she demanded it; it didn't seem to bother her in the least—in fact it looked as if she preferred it.

The group maneuvered through the parted crowds and to a newly acquired empty table where the beauty took a seat; a dagger like gaze lifted up to Sparrow—piercing into him like she would anyone else who dared to look at her.

He gasped; his jaw dropped a little as he felt an arrow pierce savagely through his heart. "…Who….who is that?" He couldn't catch his breath as the female continued on her conversation with her group.

"Who?" Hopper turned slowly to where Sparrow was looking at and saw the group of white in the distance. "That is…ummmm….Shit, I forgot. She is in my Literature class, I believe-really….Quie—Hey! Where you going?" Hopper asked in confusion as Sparrow moved to get up and walk over to the group.

Sparrow didn't hear a thing Hopper was saying or anyone in that matter. He moved his way through the crowed lunchroom; his dark eyes hungrily on her person as he watched every syllable escaped her delicious looking mouth. Her porcelain, alabaster colored skin reflected light gently and clouded his mind like a hymn; pulling him closer as he became familiar with her perfume. Her voice sounded confident and powerful by the way she spoke to her group about rehearsal or something and they listened willingly.

It was a weird feeling he got; he thought he knew of most of the girls in the school—each one special in their own way much like assorted candies and chocolates, but her—something about her screamed pride, rarity and superiority and he wanted to get to know her, whoever this girl was.

Sparrow combed back his luscious dark hair with his fingers to the back of his head and cleared his throat as the space was closing in between them. He nearly faltered a little when those dark eyes shot up at him. Her gaze held him and the longer his eyes remained on her; the more intense approaching her seemed to get.

_Those eyes… I would remember those eyes…_ "Hey…." He raised a hand to the sitting girl. Her group all looked to the male with a small giggle and their leader—well she didn't seem impressed.

"Get to the point boy….what is it that you want?"

She was bold. She was not one to beat around the bush—it was different, rather different to what Sparrow had been used to.

"I just wanted to say hi." He smiled to her kindly and welcomingly; a smile that would set girls in his bed instantly, but with this girl she remained unfazed.

The girl raised her brow towards the male before cocking her head a little higher. A higher status spewed from her pores and the air about her became rather thick. "Go away…" She didn't bat an eyelash as she said it; her tone sent shivers down his spine and he didn't know how to react.

"My name is Sparrow… I don't know if we had met before…"

The girl nodded to her group as they all stood up now and got back into some form like a flock. She rose to her feather like heel and took a deep breath; her back towards Sparrow as they stood on the other side of the table. "Your name matters to me none…stop wasting your breath…" It sounded like a threat as she gave him the satisfaction of another glare and without another word she vanished into the hallways of the school somewhere.

_Damn…_ It felt like ice surrounded him; colder eyes stayed on him every time he blinked and her image became a brand on his brain. _Man…_ was all he could muster to think as he chuckled to himself a little. It was rather a new experience for him to not even get the chance of getting a name out of her. He had never felt so tongue tied in talking to a girl—that feeling gave him a new purpose to stay in the school a little longer.

"Hey...you ok?" Hopped approached him after some time with a raised brow as he witnessed what had happened. "You didn't get poisoned, did you?"

It took a moment to process what was being said to him; standing in the center of the lunch room right in front of the girl who left her icy dagger in his chest.

_Who was she? Man…who was she? I need to find out…_

"Hey….Sparrow…Earth to **Sparrow**!"

"Hmm?" He finally stirred as the bell rung for class and he accompanied Hopper to their next class, his mind going back to the not so distressed damsel.

* * *

**Coming up next: She wants what she can not have. Royal to Rebel may have to be her choice if she wants to achieve her own Happily Ever After..**


End file.
